


Pyrrha's Training

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Moral corruption, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: An off-hand comment by Ruby Rose plants an idea in Pyrrha's head she just can't get rid of. And when the chance to get some sexual training to show off to Jaune with comes up, Pyrrha finds herself taking it. It probably isn't a good idea, but she's doing it anyways.





	Pyrrha's Training

  
Blake was submitting to Yang’s and Nora’s attentions regarding makeup, and Weiss had stuck her head under the pillow to drown them out. That left just Ruby and Pyrrha, sitting together on the floor. Pyrrha tugged at the collar of the tank top she wore as a pajama, and there was a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
It was embarrassing for Pyrrha to talk to anyone about romance and sex, but it was especially bad to be talking to Ruby about it. The little reaper just seemed too small and innocent to really understand the difficulties Pyrrha was facing, but there was no one else around to lend an ear.  
  
“It’s just, Jaune is great, and I want to show him how much I love him,” Pyrrha said, fixedly staring at the floor. “But I’ve never done much in that way, and I don’t want to embarrass myself by messing up.”  
  
Ruby nodded along, and laid a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s too bad there isn’t a way to train at that sort of stuff,” she said in a less squeaky, cheery voice then was normal for her. “It must be tough, flying blind like that. How far have you guys gotten? I’ve seen the two of you kissing, so…”  
  
Pyrrha blushed a bit deeper at that. She had thought that nobody else had been around the few times she had quelled her own nervousness enough to kiss Jaune. It wasn’t that they were keeping their relationship secret, it was more that, as someone with a minor media presence, Pyrrha knew the value in not sharing everything about her life.  
  
And that was all a lot easier for Pyrrha to think about then Ruby’s suggestion. Whenever her mind did wander to the images called up, her blush deepened. Desperate for a change in topic, she decided to ask Ruby about the latest developments in weaponry. Boring, yes, but far better than thinking about the ways she could practice that sort of thing.  


***One Week Later***

  
“Cheers!”  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
Yang’s toast was echoed by almost half a dozen other voices as the combined members of Team RWBY and the female half of Team JNPR lifted their glasses. Yang and Nora competed to see how fast they could drain their beer, while everyone else was much sedate with their drinks.  
  
Sipping her wine, Pyrrha looked around the bar. It was only a few blocks from Beacon, and Pyrrha could see a lot of fellow students in it. She didn’t recognize most of them, members of teams older or younger than her. The only group she knew well enough to attach names to faces was Team CRDL, sitting at the bar not all that far from them.  
  
Pyrrha frowned. She didn’t care much for Cardin or his team. The memory of what they had done in her freshman year was slow to fade, and they hadn’t improved all that much over the last two years. Still, they had as much right to drink at the bar as anyone, she grudgingly supposed.  
  
Turning her gaze back to her friends, Pyrrha was surprised to see Ruby getting back up onto her stool. Pyrrha hadn’t even know Ruby had left. Even more off, Ruby had a drink in her hand in addition to the one in front of her.  
  
Ruby smiled up at Pyrrha, and placed the new drink in front of her. Leaning back to her own spot, Ruby grinned impishly up at the champion.  
  
“You won’t believe what happened! Cardin over there gave me this. He said it was for you, as congratulations for getting together with Jaune.”  
  
Pyrrha felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead. She had no idea that Cardin knew or even cared about her and Jaune. And that if he did, that he would be generous enough to buy her a drink. But there it was sitting in front of her. Pyrrha turned to look at Cardin, who nodded and lifted in his own glass.  
  
Shrugging, Pyrrha took the cup and sipped from it. It was some more wine, just as tasty as what she had ordered. Well, it would be rude to turn it down, even if Pyrrha had already had two glasses of wine already. Taking another sip, she smiled as Ruby ordered another drink for the both of them.  
  
Almost an hour later, Pyrrha was waiting for the room to stop spinning before she took another drink from her glass. If she could find the right glass. There were two of them in front of her, and sometimes three or four. Pyrrha thought she might have had a bit too much to drink.  
  
“Hey,” a voice rumbled. Looking up, Pyrrha waited until the shifting, swirling colors resolved into a face. It was Cardin.  
  
“Hey, youuuu,” Pyrrha said, slurring her words. She looked around for her friends, but they were all busy at the other end of the bar, watching Nora arm wrestle two first years at once. Pyrrha turned back around to Cardin and waited until her head stopped feeling like it was going to fall off. “Wha, whad’re you up to?”  
  
“Not much,” Cardin said, grinning sharply. “But I’ve been hearing you’ve got some problems. You want to talk to Uncle Cardin about your boytoy problems?”  
  
Pyrrha stared at him, considering. Right now, that sounded like a great idea. Jaune was a boy. Cardin was a boy. Surely he’d have some ideas, right? And Cardin had to be a pretty good guy if he would send Pyrrha a drink to celebrate her and Jaune hooking up.  
  
“Yeash,” Pyrrha said, weaving from side to side on her stool. “It’s just, it’s just, it’s _just_ … I dunno, I’ve never had sex before. Neveh even touched Jaune’s thing. What am I supposed to do you know?” Pyrrha threw her hands up in the air, almost hitting the side of her head as she did so.  
  
“I know exactly how you feel,” Cardin said easily. “You know, I’ve got some experience with women myself. Would you like me to tell you a thing or two about them?”  
  
Pyrrha considered Cardin’s offer. It sure seemed to make sense. She needed some help, Cardin was offering it, it all matched up.  
  
“Sure thing,” Pyrrha said with a wobbly smile. “What do ya know?”  
  
“Well,” Cardin said laughing, “We probably shouldn’t talk about it here. Wouldn’t want your friends to overhear something and get the wrong idea, right?”  
  
Again, that made sense. Pyrrha let herself get lead out of the bar, clinging to Cardin for support. She was sure she was going to learn so many new things tonight.

***

Pyrrha’s head ached. She raised a hand to cut off the dim light, which was still bright enough to feel like a supernova. Her entire body ached. Not just her head (though that felt like someone was hitting her with a sledgehammer), but the rest of her as well. Especially her lower belly. Had she gotten punched or something? Pyrrha couldn’t remember much from last night. There had been some drinks at a bar, and, and…  
  
Pyrrha slowly, gingerly sat up, wincing at the fresh burst of pain and aches that came with the movement. She was in her own bed, but she was the only one in the room. The junk on the floor around Nora’s bed had changed since Pyrrha had last seen it, which the champion supposed must mean that the rest of the team had already gotten up and let her sleep in, to try and recover from her hangover.  
  
A glance at the time sent a chill down Pyrrha’s spine. Even if she was still hungover and stiff and sore, it was time for her to _go_. Stumbling out of bed, Pyrrha almost fell to her knees as soon as she tried to stand. Her upper legs were even more sore than she had thought. It was a good thing she just had intellectual classes today, nothing where she would be expected to move around and fight.  
  
Stumbling towards the closet with her uniform, Pyrrha made a mental vow not to get so drunk again. At least she hadn’t done anything stupid last night.

*******

During the break between third and fourth period classes, Pyrrha was pulled to one side by Cardin. She still had enough of a headache not to get too worked up over the familiar way he grabbed her shoulder. She just tiredly glared up at his blank face. Weirdly enough, she saw Ruby’s bright red cape disappearing down the hallway behind him.  
  
“Hey, Pyrrha. So,” he looked uncharacteristically nervous, “do you remember much from last night?”  
  
Pyrrha stared at him, not getting what he was saying. What about last night? Had they even met? Gods, had they gotten in a fight? Was that why she was still a bit sore.  
  
Pyrrha wore her incomprehension on her face. Guessing what that meant, Cardin pulled out his scroll. Glancing around to make sure they had some privacy, he pulled something up and turned it around to show Pyrrha.  
  
The blood drained out of Pyrrha’s face as she recognized herself. She couldn’t tear her eyes away as she watched herself bounce up and down on Cardin, the muted video playing all too slowly and revealing just what she had done last night.  
  
Pyrrha thought she was going to faint. She had done, done _that_ with Cardin? Given him her virginity when she and Jaune hadn’t even gone below the waist yet? Oh Gods, oh gods, what the fuck had she just done?  
  
Seeing the panic and despair on her face, Cardin acted in an unusually gentlemanly manner.  
  
“Hey, hey, Pyrrha, it’s alright, see?” He held up his scroll, showing Pyrrha as he deleted the video. “It’s gone now, you’ll never see it again. I was just thinking, you said a bunch of stuff last night about wanting to try out some new positions and learn how to have really good sex.”  
  
“I did?” Pyrrha whispered, in the smallest voice imaginable.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Cardin said. “But, if that was the alcohol talking,” Pyrrha jerkily nodded, “then I suppose I’ll just forget about this then. Pity, it was pretty damn fun.”  
  
Pyrrha thought she was going to die. Either that or throw up. She kept on staring at the wall opposite her, even long after Cardin had left. Just how badly had she fucked up last night? And how much had she learned about sex? And if she couldn’t remember any of it, had she really learned anything?

  
*******

Pyrrha paced around the hotel room, before making herself sit down. It wouldn’t be any good to fret herself into uselessness. The plan she had come up with was a good one. Jaune would come by, they’d enjoy the romantic, sensual atmosphere Pyrrha had set up, and they could lose their virginities (their _real_ virginities) to each other. And Pyrrha could stop feeling so guilty over what she and Cardin had done.  
  
Pyrrha just hoped she hadn’t been too obvious about the planning. Jaune should be the only person finding the note she left for him, but she had almost spilled the beans to the entirety of RWBY and JNPR when Nora had made an off-handed comment about lovebirds sneaking away to be together.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Pyrrha straightened up. She quickly walked over to it, high heels clacking on the floor. With a half hopeful, half nervous smile, Pyrrha opened the door.  
  
And immediately took a step back. Cardin was there, bulky enough his shoulders brushed the doorframe. Pyrrha took a nervous step back before getting control of herself.  
  
“Cardin! How, how did you get here? Where’s Jaune? I was-.”  
  
“Relax, relax,” Cardin said, holding up his hands. “I just wanted to drop by. I found that note you left for Jaune, pasted on his locker?” Pyrrha nodded jerkily. “Anyways, I wanted to say that Jaune and Ruby were called to a meeting with Goodwitch. There’s no way he’ll be free for at least a couple of hours.”  
  
“Oh.” Pyrrha sagged, hit hard by the news that this had all gone to waste. Renting the room, buying the candles, the lingerie, the wine (of which she had already had a glass), everything, had all been for nothing. It was bad enough to almost make her want to swear. And she had so been looking forward to getting to practice all the sorts of things boyfriends and girlfriends could do with each other. There had been a dull heat in Pyrrha’s belly for over an hour now, and she had wanted to expunge it with Jaune.  
  
“Hey, it’s going to be alright,” Cardin said, stepping into the room to lay a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. “And, _wow_ , you put a lot of work into this,” he added, looking around the hotel room.  
  
Pyrrha nodded, feeling a roiling mix of emotions in her gut. “And now it’s all going to go to waste,” she said bitterly, unable to keep a tight a rein on her tongue as she would have liked.  
  
“It doesn’t have to,” Cardin said neutrally. He still hadn’t removed his hand from Pyrrha’s shoulder.  
  
Pyrrha looked up at him. Even with a glass of wine and sexual frustration clouding her mind, she could still easily follow what he was suggesting. And it was wrong. But even in her own mind, Pyrrha couldn’t add much heat to that thought. She was already had sex with Cardin once. And her first time with Jaune would be her real first time no matter what. So was it really that bad if she picked up some more skills to show off to Jaune with? Especially if she would actually _remember_ those lessons this time?  
  
It all had a certain logic to it. And, well… Pyrrha was horny. She had been horny for a couple of days now, and masturbating just wasn’t enough. Looking down, she took a step towards Cardin.  
  
“Just don’t make me say it,” she whispered, staring at the ground.  
  
And Cardin didn’t.

*******

Two hours later, Pyrrha was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. It felt like there wasn’t a bone left in her body, and she was glad of it. Cardin had done far more for her then she had every really thought possible. The low-burning fire of arousal that had been pressing against her for so long was nothing more than a distant memory now, utterly extinguished by Cardin’s surprising skill in bed.  
  
“You know,” Cardin said, rolling over to look at Pyrrha’s flushed, naked body, “what would you say to a bit more learning? Say a week or so? That should be more than enough time to teach you all kinds of ways to please Jaune when the two of you end up together.”  
  
Pyrrha slowly thought that over. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy, recovering from the orgasm after orgasm Cardin had coaxed out of her. But the thought of getting to feel all this pleasure again, _and_ getting to share it with Jaune later, had some obvious appeal. But… having sex with Cardin while drunk was one thing. Having sex with him because Pyrrha was horny was another. But an entire week of sexual training? That was even more different, and much more major.  
  
Seeing the doubt and reluctance play across her face, Cardin laid a hand on her shoulder. His grip was so much softer than the firm hands that had brought Pyrrha to orgasm after orgasm such a short time ago.  
  
“It would just be for a week. And afterwards, we’ll each go our separate ways. No need to see each other again, or ever tell anyone about it.”  
  
Pyrrha had thought that her lust had been entirely expunged over the past few hours, underneath Cardin’s penis, fingers and mouth. And yet, she was feeling some tingles once again in her lower stomach, whispering to her about how fun it could be. And how much she could learn to impress Jaune with as well.  
  
“I think that sounds wonderful,” Pyrrha muttered, as she idly fingered herself, trying to stop Cardin’s cum from spilling out of her slit. “There’s so much I would like to learn.”

*******

Pyrrha had learned a lot over the past week. Some of it was things she had never once thought she would do, that such nasty, degrading things were beneath her dignity. But then Cardin had shown her how much pleasure there was them, had made her legs collapse and her folds drenched as he showed her how far pleasure could extend. Ruby had certainly had the right about training, even if Pyrrha knew the younger girl would have been shocked and appalled by how Pyrrha was going about it.  
  
For instance, Pyrrha hadn’t even considered letting Jaune, Cardin, or anyone else, put their penis in her mouth. And now, she was sucking Cardin’s shaft like it was a popsicle, while completely naked and kneeling submissively in front of him. And Pyrrha found herself enjoying it.  
  
Enjoying it quite a bit, actually. She could feel a dampness in her nether regions, loving the way someone else was loving what she was doing. Pyrrha ran her eyes over Cardin’s equally naked form. Gods, he was smugly handsome. Strongly muscled, fairly attractive features, and he knew it too. And, of course, a penis that was rather impressively sized.  
  
At least, he said it was pretty big, and Pyrrha was willing to take his word for it. It wasn’t as if she had anything else to compare it to, after all. She just knew it was a bit of a struggle to fit the thing in between her lips, though Cardin assured her that it would get easier with practice.  
  
And that practice was one of the reasons she was blowing Cardin right now. There were a lot of different ways for Pyrrha to improve her blowjob skills, apparently, and she practiced at least twice every day. And Pyrrha knew she was getting better and better. She didn’t even flinch away now when Cardin came.  
  
And Pyrrha thought that Cardin’s next orgasm was fairly close. She had taken his penis inside her often enough to get a sense for when a guy, or Cardin, at least, was about to cum. There was something fun about making someone so excited that they would explode in an orgasm.  
  
And Pyrrha was getting her own enjoyment out of this. Not as much as Cardin, obviously, but there was something pleasantly soothing in the simple, repetitive motion of moving her head back and forth along Cardin’s shaft, pressing her tongue against the bottom or side of it. Yesterday, on the fifth day of training, Pyrrha had actually almost zoned out while giving Cardin a blowjob, lost in the easy task.  
  
Today, she was much too horny to have a chance of losing herself like that. In fact, Pyrrha was so on top of it that she realized Cardin was about to cum at the same time he did.  
  
“Fuck!” Cardin yelled, pulling his cock out of her mouth. “Get ready, baby, I’m almost there!” He grabbed his penis in one hand and pumped it up and down, staring at Pyrrha’s beautiful, flushed face.  
  
Pyrrha had closed her eyes by now, knowing what was about to happen. It was actually sort of enjoyable to have Cardin cum on her face. The hot, sticky fluid reminded her of getting oil spread across her body for a massage, and, like a massage, Pyrrha liked to rub the cum into her skin after Cardin had blown his load on her. It was naughty, but it felt so good to do. And the light that appeared in Cardin’s eyes when she did so was so intriguing.  
  
Cardin hissed to himself as he came, jet after jet of cum shooting out to land on Pyrrha’s upturned face. She gasped in shock and pleasure as it happened, loving the feeling of the sticky heat spreading across her face. She felt one, two, three jets landing on her face, going from her left cheek up to her forehead.  
  
After a few more seconds where nothing more happened, Pyrrha opened her eyes. Cardin was leering down at her, eyes wandering over her stained face. Pyrrha flushed but guiltily smiled, enjoying the attention.  
  
It would take twenty or so minutes for Cardin to recover, but when he did, both he and Pyrrha would be ready to continue her lessons. And while she waited, Pyrrha could amuse herself with the newfound, but much liked, diversion of playing with someone’s cum.  
  
“You did a pretty good job, there, Pyrrha,” Cardin said, a faint tremble in his voice. “But in the future, make sure that you use your tongue more. That’s probably the most important bit of a blowjob.”  
  
Well, playing with the cum on her face and absorbing Cardin’s lessons. But Pyrrha had a lot of experience doing two things at once.  
  
Which served her well, thirty minutes later. She was lying on top of Cardin, pressed against the large amount of firm muscles he had. Once again, his penis was in her mouth, and she was doing her best to use her tongue. And this time, he was returning the favor.  
  
Pyrrha moaned around the rod in her mouth as she felt her folds slightly part as Cardin’s tongue slid inside her. She could feel his firm fingers strongly gripping her upper thighs, pressing down against her skin and muscle. The touch of someone else on her felt wonderful and Pyrrha thought it wouldn’t take all that long before she came.  
  
Not that that would mean much. If Pyrrha just wanted to cum, she could masturbate whenever she felt like it. But she was here for training, which followed its own demands. Even once Cardin was satisfied with how she used her tongue, that just meant the next part of the exercise would start.  
  
“Right, that’s enough,” Cardin said, pulling away from Pyrrha’s crotch. She sighed in disappointment around him. She was _very_ wet, and had really been hoping for an orgasm. But she knew he was right.  
  
Mimicking him, Pyrrha raised her head off of Cardin’s penis. It was as hard as it was going to get, which meant that Pyrrha had gotten in her tongue training for now. Now it was time to exercise the hole at the other end of her body.  
  
Luckily, Cardin had been applying lube while he toyed with Pyrrha’s folds. She could feel herself dripping from both of her lower holes, one fluid natural and the other synthetic. Shivering in anticipation and nervousness, Pyrrha rolled off of Cardin. The two of them rose to their feet, Pyrrha glancing down at the rod jutting out from his crotch. She still couldn’t believe something that size could fit inside her rear.  
  
But the fact that it could had been amply demonstrated over the past few days. That Pyrrha could cum from it had been less thoroughly examined, but the redhead knew it was true. What kind of girl did that sort of thing, she wondered. And the answer that Cardin had given was the kind of girl who knew how to enjoy pleasure.  
  
Pyrrha pressed her hands against the wall in front of her. She could feel the movement of air washing over her naked back as Cardin fiddled behind her. She could only imagine how lewd she looked right now. Legs spread, inviting anyone behind to her look at her dripping pussy. Her boobs, just barely visible even from the back as they hung out on either side. Pyrrha knew she looked so very sexual, and it was turning her on.  
  
Cardin grabbing her hips turned her on even more. So did his breath in her ear, and the feeling of his cock brushing the curve of her ass. But none of that could compare to what Pyrrha felt when he actually started sliding into her. Pyrrha’s ass was still tight, and only reluctantly spread itself open before Cardin’s cockhead. But he still slid in.  
  
Pyrrha’s hands balled into fists against the wall as she felt her insides get stirred up by Cardin. And while it wasn’t an entirely pleasant feeling, that just meant there was some discomfort mixed in with it. Not that there wasn’t any pleasure.  
  
At first, Cardin had only done anal with her just to prepare her on the off chance she and Jaune ended up trying it. But when the both of them had discovered how sensitive Pyrrha was to it, and the pleasure she got the very first time, it had changed things. Pyrrha had been humiliated to learn that most girls didn’t get much out of anal. Even though Cardin didn’t give a name to the kind of girls who _did_ , Pyrrha didn’t need his help to identify herself.  
  
Pyrrha shivered and stuck her rear out a bit more to drive those thoughts away. And anal did work wonders as a distraction. Pyrrha could feel her slit starting to dribble arousal, the semi-clear droplets running out from her lower lips and dropping down to the ground.  
  
Pyrrha bit her lip as she felt Cardin sliding in as far as he could go. And that wasn’t as far as his dick reached, not yet. There would still be an inch or two left at the end that Pyrrha just couldn’t take. Not yet, at least. She was sure Cardin would get her to accept the last measure before the week was up.  
  
“Damn girl, you’ve got an ass like a vise,” Cardin said, chuckling. “If you keep on making me cum this soon, I’m going to have to get a dildo for you to practice on instead.”  
  
Pyrrha whined, the thought of bouncing up and down on a dildo somehow much more embarrassing while Cardin watched then having him fuck her. Although she did take a certain amount of pride in his words. She had known for years how much her body interested and enticed people, and it was nice to know that she had the skills to back up the promises her body made.  
  
Pyrrha told herself that the only promises she should be interested in fulfilling were with Jaune, her boyfriend. But it was so hard to think of him while Cardin was filling her rear like this. Even with the discomfort (actual pain had long since passed), Pyrrha was feeling better and better as Cardin slowly moved his penis in and out of her.  
  
But as good as Pyrrha was feeling, Cardin was feeling better. Even as the redhead’s arousal splashed on the floor underneath her, Cardin groaned. Pyrrha moaned as well, knowing what was about to happen. She squirmed in Cardin’s grip as he filled her up, pumping her full of cum.  
  
The blossom of heat within Pyrrha’s body was becoming more and more familiar to her. And she was growing to like it more and more, and Pyrrha had started out liking it quite a lot. She squirmed, feeling the hot, sticky fluid fill her up, going even deeper inside her than Cardin’s penis could.  
  
Pyrrha was desperately horny, but couldn’t bring herself to start masturbating in front of Cardin, not while he was still buried inside her. It was just too much, knowing that he would see her. Pyrrha kept her hands against the wall, even as her legs rubbed against each other, trying to get relief.  
  
Finally, Cardin pulled out. His hands left Pyrrha’s waist, and she slowly turned around to look at him. She was also leaning against the wall, because anal took as much out of her as an orgasm did for Cardin.  
  
“One last lesson for the day,” Cardin said, wiping his brow. “Go get cleaned up while I set it up.”  
  
Pyrrha nodded, too wiped out to respond to the slightly dismissive tone. She staggered off to the bathroom, feeling the cum dribbling out of her hole and running down the back of her thighs. She wondered what it would be, and really hoped that she would be able to cum from it. There was a lot more arousal on the insides of her thighs than cum on the back, after all.  
  
Half an hour later, Pyrrha was kneeling in front of Cardin again. His penis was half-hard, and just a few inches away from her face. But right now, that wasn’t the focus of either of them. Instead, Cardin was holding out a small dildo towards Pyrrha.  
  
“Last lesson of the day,” Cardin said, his voice full of smug amusement. “You’re going to be riding this while you blow me.”  
  
Pyrrha took the dildo, turning it over in her hands. She was quite sure she could manage it, since it was at most two-thirds the size of Cardin’s penis. She just wasn’t sure why. Pyrrha couldn’t ever imagine a situation she would be in where she would be having sex with two people at once.  
  
Still, if this was part of her training, she really should do it. And Pyrrha could see the logic in practicing two things at once. Raising herself up, Pyrrha anchored it underneath her. Sinking back down, she frowned. It wasn’t filling her up nearly as well as Cardin did, not even touching on the fact that there were no strong, sure hands playing with her belly or thighs.  
  
“Okay, now get to work,” Cardin said, waving his penis around for emphasis.  
  
Frowning slightly, Pyrrha leaned forward and opened her mouth. There seemed to be more and more elements of the old Cardin seeping back in, and she didn’t much care for that. Still, her week of training was almost done, and then she could go away and wow Jaune with her sexual skills.  
  
Pyrrha took Cardin’s penis in her mouth once again. It was a familiar taste to have him in there, filling up her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. As Pyrrha moved her head back and forth, she also started lifting her hips up and down.  
  
Feeling the dildo slide in and out of her, Pyrrha mentally sighed. It really wasn’t the same as Cardin’s penis or her fingers. And Pyrrha was so horny that she needed something better than what this was providing.  
  
“Don’t like it, huh?” Cardin asked, looking down at Pyrrha. “You should, it’s the closest match the store had to Jauney’s dick. Yep,” he continued, knowing that he had Pyrrha’s full attention, “I’ve seen Blondie’s dick in the showers a few times, and let me tell you,” he shook his head in mock sadness, “it is a sad sight. No way in hell a… _woman_ like you would be satisfied with something like that.”  
  
“But hey, he’s your boyfriend. Why don’t you see how well you can ride a replica of him,” Cardin finished, an unpleasant smile on his face.  
  
Pyrrha didn’t notice, having stopped looking up at him already. Inside, she was torn over the news. This was how small Jaune was? That was all? Pyrrha started fucking the dildo harder, trying to find some pleasure in it. But nothing came, just the far too weak sensation of her walls barely getting brushed by the dildo.  
  
Pyrrha could feel the logical part of her mind getting washed away by the flow of unfulfilled lust welling up inside her mind. She had suffered through the sweet torture of lust for the past hour, while Cardin had gotten two orgasms, and was well on his way to his third. It wasn’t _fair_. How could she be expected to just keep riding this pathetic shrimp underneath her when the chance for a real cock was right in front of her?  
  
Pyrrha’s brow furrowed as she kept on blowing Cardin, an unusually fierce expression appearing on her face. Pulling her mouth off of Cardin’s cock, she looked up at him, scowling as she kept on stroking his cock.  
  
“Damn it, I need something more,” Pyrrha said, her voice heavy with desperation and lust. She reached underneath her and pulled the dildo out, the toy making a lewd squelch as it left her. Throwing it away she looked back up at Cardin. “Just fuck me, okay?”  
  
A hungry, satisfied smile spread across Cardin’s face, but Pyrrha didn’t care. All she cared about was that Cardin had picked her up from underneath the shoulders and lifted her up. She was crushed against his body, and she could feel his rod brushing against the inside of her thighs.  
  
“Really? You’re saying your boyfriend’s tiny little cock isn’t enough to satisfy you? That you need a real man to fuck you into the ground?”  
  
Pyrrha nodded, not looking up at Cardin. After a moment of silence and stillness, she realized what he wanted to hear.  
  
“No, Cardin, Jaune’s too small. I need a real cock inside of me.” The worst part was how easy it was to say that.  
  
“All you had to was say so,” Cardin said, grinning.  
  
And then Cardin lowered Pyrrha down onto his shaft. It was like a lance of lighting had shot straight up Pyrrha’s spine into her brain. She moaned, feeling her inner walls easily slide apart as Cardin lowered her down, his hands firm on her hips. And at some point, she had wrapped her arms and legs behind his back.  
  
Pyrrha was feeling so good she was almost ready to cry. This had been what she needed, a nice thick cock to take deep inside her wet pussy. She could feel all her cares and stress just melting away. And when she actually came, that would be even better.  
  
And nothing could be better than an orgasm.

*******

Pyrrha moaned into the kiss, pressing her lips against Jaune’s. Her fingers were kneading his shoulders, and his arms were behind her back. Pyrrha was straddling his lap, her bare thighs pressed against his jeans. They were both breathing hard as they made out, hands slowly slipping downwards for both of them.  
  
Pyrrha was glad she was doing this. She needed a reminder of what all this training with Cardin was for. There was only one day left of it, and then she could be free, all that sweat and exercise nothing more than a memory and a set of skills that were sure to knock Jaune’s socks off.  
  
As Jaune’s hands sunk down to Pyrrha’s waist, he pulled his head away from her. Pyrrha whined in frustration, and looked into his blue eyes. Jaune swallowed nervously as his fingers played with the band of her skirt, plucking at it. It was the farthest down he had ever gone.  
  
“Hey, Pyrrha…” he said, only to trail off as Pyrrha pressed a series of kisses along his neck. Pyrrha could feel him swallowing before he tried again. “Do you want to go… further this time?” The way his hand slid down to lightly, tentatively squeeze her rear was an obvious sign of what he meant.  
  
Pyrrha opened her mouth to say yes automatically. But then she had second thoughts. Jaune didn’t have much down there, and Pyrrha was somewhat ashamed to admit that she had become used to a certain size during her training with Cardin. Could he satisfy her? Pyrrha didn’t think so, and, while she was sure she could satisfy him, Pyrrha didn’t want this to be all take and no give.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said, leaning back, pulling away from Jaune. “I’m, I’m just not ready for that much yet.” She looked away from Jaune, not wanting to see the hurt and rejection she was sure was on his face.  
  
“I… I understand Pyrrha.” The words came out slow and strained, and Pyrrha winced under them. “Do you want to just keep on going like before?”  
  
No, Pyrrha didn’t. She was just as horny as Jaune was, and she needed relief that he couldn’t bring. It was horrible to think that, but there was only one person Pyrrha knew of that could bring her the satisfaction she was craving. And it wouldn’t be forever. Pyrrha’s training session with Cardin ended tomorrow. Then she and Jaune could be together. Just not now, not quite yet.  
  
“No, I have, have to… I’ll see you later!”  
  
Pyrrha stumbled away from Jaune, trying to shut her ears to his confused, worried cries. She just needed to get her head clear so she could think things over. Pyrrha wasn’t even aware of the way she was rubbing her thighs together as she walked. And there was only one good way to get her head clear.  
  


*******

  
Pyrrha restlessly stirred. She thought she could hear some voices, but she was much too comfortable underneath her bed covers to get up and look for them. They sounded familiar too, though they were talking too quietly for her to hear the words.  
  
Right, one of them was Cardin, Pyrrha’s sleep-fogged brain connecting a name to a voice. The other was higher pitched and female. It might be Ruby, though Pyrrha couldn’t think of why the two of them would be talking. And she was too tired to care. Turning over, Pyrrha buried her face in the pillow, relaxing in the warmth of the sheets.  
  
A few minutes later, Pyrrha felt the bed shift as someone joined her on it. Raising her face from the pillow, Pyrrha stared up at Cardin. Every muscle he had was picked out on his naked form as he looked down at her. Pyrrha didn’t try to stop him as he flicked the sheet aside to get a better look at her equally naked body.  
  
“Was that Ruby?” Pyrrha asked, her tongue slowly and quietly forming the words. “What were you guys talking about?”  
  
“Nothing,” Cardin said dismissively, waving his hand. “She just dropped by to ask if I’d seen you.” Pyrrha felt her skin crawl in sudden fear. “I told her no. She seemed pretty eager to find you though. Better not keep her waiting too long.”  
  
Pyrrha wearily nodded and rolled out of Cardin’s bed. Where had her clothes ended up? Her skirt was by her feet, and she could see one stocking on top of a lamp, but everything else… Well, she’d better find everything she had been wearing when she had come to the room. The alternative was too horrible to think about.

*******

Pyrrha sighed gratefully as she felt the hot water wrap around her. This had been such a good idea from Ruby. Both of their teams taking a trip to a hot springs resort had been exactly what she needed. A chance to spend time with friends, spend time with Jaune, and get her head clear.  
  
Ruby, Nora, Weiss, Blake and Yang were with her. On the other side of the dividing wall, Pyrrha could hear the splashes as Jaune and Ren got settled in. Team CRDL was here too, since Pyrrha had caught a glimpse of Cardin an hour or so ago. But that had been the last sign of them, for which Pyrrha was grateful. She needed some time to put her thoughts back in order, and something about Cardin made that much too difficult.  
  
Not that it was hugely easy to think with the crowd around her. Nora and Ruby were getting into a water fight, ignoring Weiss’s loudly voiced threats about what would happen to anyone who got water on her tied-up hair. And Pyrrha couldn’t look away from that, since that meant she would have to be looking at Yang.  
  
Yang’s towel was wrapped around her head, keeping her hair dry. Everyone else in the bath was carefully looking away from her, trying not to be too obvious about checking out the breasts she not only had, but flaunted. Yang could obviously exactly what the other girls were feeling, and was obviously amused by it.  
  
She constantly showed her body off, from leaning forward to make her breasts sway, to standing up, to, in this case, turning around and swaying her hips as she looked for a peephole into the boys bath. She completely ignored Weiss’s flustered hiss to sit down and stop mooning the rest of the girls. Everyone else tried not to stare too much at the way Yang spread her legs. Then Yang stopped and pressed her face right up against the wall. She stared for a minute before giggling, a low, throat sound.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Pyrrha,” she said, turning around, “you’ve been holding out on us! Looks like Jaune has an even better sword in his pants then he does in his scabbard!”  
  
“Don’t be disgusting,” Weiss’s muttering was lost as Pyrrha straightened up.  
  
Yang stepped aside as Pyrrha knelt down next to her. With dry lips she stared through the hole, a icy fist around her chest. It took a minute for her to understand what she was looking at, and then Pyrrha’s stomach rose into her throat.  
  
Jaune was still facing the peephole, sitting on a rock and talking to Ren. Pyrrha could clearly see his crotch, and Yang had been one hundred percent right. Jaune had a huge penis. It was soft and pressed against his thigh, but Pyrrha could tell that, even now, it was bigger than Cardin was when he was erect.  
  
Cardin. Did Cardin know how big Jaune was? Had he lied to Pyrrha? Of course he had, but had he lied about looking Jaune over in the showers, or had he just made something up to suit his purposes?  
  
It was strange to feel guilt, anger and arousal mixing around inside of her. Pyrrha didn’t really enjoy the mix, and tried to focus on the arousal. And it was fairly easy to do so. The thought of the fun she and Jaune could have filled more and more of her mind. That was a big damn cock, and Pyrrha felt her mouth water at the thought of how nice that could feel with her tits wrapped around it.  
  
Pyrrha barely even noticed that she had sat back down in the hot water, a dopey smile on her face. It was a good thing the water was murky with dissolved minerals, or else the other girls could have seen how widely her legs were spread, and how she was fighting to keep her hand out from in between them. Yang sat down next to her, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“That damn good, huh?” Pyrrha flushed but didn’t answer. “I don’t blame you. I’ve got some fun out of my Little Dragon from time to time. Should have brought it with me on the trip. Oh well,” she continued, ignoring Pyrrha’s silence, “I’ll just leave you to it.” The saucy wink she shot at Pyrrha showed that the blonde knew exactly how turned on Pyrrha was all of a sudden.  
  
Pyrrha was feeling hot enough to seriously consider masturbating right here and now. And if Yang hadn’t been so close to her, she might have tried it, passing off her red face as a flush from the heat. But she didn’t think she could get away it when Yang was literally rubbing shoulders with her. Instead, Pyrrha sank down into the murky water, trying and failing to get her mind away from the thoughts of what she and Jaune were going to do.  
  
She hoped they could get a few minutes alone soon.

*******

Half a day later, and those five minutes hadn’t happened yet. Pyrrha thought she was going to explode from the pent-up lust inside her. She was fidgeting in her seat, continually glancing at Jaune and then looking away, her cheeks getting redder each time. Jaune had noticed too, and there was a hopeful expression on his face as he returned Pyrrha’s glances.  
  
Pyrrha really wished she hadn’t agreed to play this board game with RWBY and JNPR. There were so many other things she and Jaune could be doing. Heck, just herself; Pyrrha was ready to start masturbating just so she could get a clear head.  
  
“Hey Pyrrha, could you go get my scroll?” Ruby asked, frowning at the rule book she had in front of her. “I left it in the bedroom.”  
  
“Of course!” Pyrrha said, shooting out from her chair. That was just the excuse she needed. Jaune was quietly talking to Nora, so she couldn’t ask him to come along to help look for it. But even being by herself would be enough, just long enough to take the edge off a bit.  
  
Pyrrha quickly walked out of the common room, heading down the hallways to the room half of the girls on the trip were sharing. Find Ruby’s scroll, and then let off some steam. Pyrrha felt her stomach churn even at that euphemism. Then go back to the group with a clear head and a plan to get Jaune alone for a bit.  
  
Pyrrha rounded the corner, licking her lips at the thought of what she could do with Jaune. Then she was bumped back, having run into someone else. Rubbing her nose, Pyrrha looked up at Cardin.  
  
“Hey, Pyrrha,” Cardin said, looking down at her. “What are you up to?”  
  
Right. Change in plans. Pyrrha grabbed Cardin’s arm and dragged him after her. The bedroom was only a few feet away. She could burn her lust off in a much better way than masturbating.  
  
“Just, just come with me, alright?” Pyrrha asked, not daring to look back at Cardin.  
  
Ignoring Cardin’s chuckle, Pyrrha tugged him into the room. And, oh thank the gods, Ruby’s scroll was sitting on her bed. No need to spend time looking for it. Turning around, Pyrrha pressed a kiss against Cardin’s lips, hands reaching up to grab his shoulders.  
  
“Hey, feeling worked up?” Cardin asked, pulling away after a moment.  
  
“Hurry up, we don’t have much time,” Pyrrha muttered, not wanting to answer. “I need to be back soon.” She was already tugging at the loose shirt she had thrown on after getting out of the hot spring.  
  
“Heh, usually it’s the guy who wants a quicky,” Cardin said, as he undid his pants. “But who’s complaining?”  
  
In less than a minute, they were both naked. Both Cardin and Pyrrha led each other to the bed Pyrrha was using, before falling into it in a tangle of limbs. Pyrrha was feeling a lot more active than she usually was, but Cardin quickly rearranged them to his satisfaction, even as she tried to act out her own ideas.  
  
In the end, Pyrrha didn’t find that much to complain about being on top. Cardin was underneath her, his hands on her hips and her hands on his pectorals. Far more importantly, his cock was inside her pussy. It felt so good Pyrrha almost wept. She was finally going to get some relief to the arousal that had been building and building inside her for the past few days.  
  
Cardin’s training had taught Pyrrha how to take a cock, and once Cardin was inside her, she lost no time in starting to bounce up and down on him. And it felt so good. Like water washing over her overheated body. In fact, it felt so good that Pyrrha didn’t even care enough to ask Cardin about why he had said those things about Jaune’s penis. That could wait for later, much later, once Pyrrha had calmed the itching arousal inside her.  
  
Pyrrha could feel her breasts moving up and down as she rode Cardin’s dick. Her nipples were as stiff as they had been for the past few hours, but, now that she was getting fucked, they were no longer the pleasurable annoyance they had been. And not just because they weren’t rubbing against the fabric of her bra anymore.  
  
Remembering her training, Pyrrha shifted her hips from side to side, feeling Cardin slide around inside her. And that felt so good. Pyrrha also found the time to slide back and forth, feeling her clit lightly rub against Cardin’s skin. Every time she did so, it was like a jolt of electricity ran through her body.  
  
Pyrrha could feel the sweat beading along her body. She felt flushed, hot with arousal and the need to expunge it in a glorious orgasm. She bit her lip, feeling a knot tighten inside her lower belly every time she rose up and down on Cardin’s rod.  
  
Part of Pyrrha was thinking that she should try edging more often. The arousal she had been tormented with for so long was feeling so much better now that she was actually getting fucked. The wonderful sensation of her inner walls getting stretched out like this, of getting filled up again and again was like salve over a burn.  
  
Pyrrha could hear moans and fragments of words escaping her lips. Cardin didn’t comment on them; he just laid back and let her fuck him. And that was a job Pyrrha was more than willing to do. His dick felt amazing inside her, and her clit sent a wonderful spark through her body at the bottom of every thrust.  
  
Her entire body felt wonderful, in fact. After so many hours of dreaming about what she and Jaune could do together in the near future, the relief Pyrrha felt now that she was getting fucked was beyond words. She could feel the knot of arousal inside her winding around itself, tightening with every bounce. Soon, she knew, it would spill over into a wonderful, wonderful orgasm. And it couldn’t happen too soon.  
  
Pyrrha was right on the edge of cumming. She had been pent up for so long today, it didn’t take much at all to push her over the edge. It helped that, behind Pyrrha’s closed eyes, an entirely different scene was playing out.  
  
Pyrrha was imagining herself with Jaune, the two of them on a secluded beach somewhere. Just them, the sand, the sun and the water. And just like now, Pyrrha would climb on top of Jaune, feeling his thick cock stretching her out and filling her up.  
  
Pyrrha would feel so, so good with that inside her, and Jaune’s hands on her, wandering, caressing, glorifying in her would make her feel even better. And Pyrrha would do the same to Jaune, the two of them bringing each other to heights of ecstasy. Pyrrha would cum time and time again, she would- she would-  
  
“Oh, oh gods, I’m cumming!” Pyrrha shouted, giving voice to all of the lustful feelings bubbling up inside her.  
  
Pyrrha could feel her core clamping down on Cardin, squeezing down hard as her muscles milked him, trying to coax a load of cum out of him. She shook on top of him, feeling the lust run through her body, quickly burning itself. And she heard something. The door opening. And another voice.  
  
“P-Pyrrha?”  
  
Eyes wide, horror quickly replacing lust, Pyrrha turned to look at the door. It was hanging wide open. And everyone was there. Blake and Ren and Weiss and all of them. And standing in front of them all was Jaune. Jaune, watching his girlfriend ride his one-time bully, Jaune, listening to his girlfriend scream out in orgasm. Jaune, who had never even had his dick touched by his girlfriend.  
  
Pyrrha felt like she had been shot through the heart. The look of horror and shock on Jaune’s face would have been bad enough, but everyone else was looking at, with expressions ranging from shock to disgust to anger. Pyrrha felt about three inches tall in front of them, especially since she could still feel Cardin inside her, her arousal still slowly seeping its way out of her long after the last traces of lust had fled.  
  
Pyrrha opened her mouth, trying to get the words to come out. She wanted to explain, to say that this somehow wasn’t what it looked like. But it was. She knew it, Jaune knew it, and everyone else watching her knew it.  
  
Pyrrha reached out to him, and felt a lance of pain shoot through her as he flinched back. The thought that his rejection was fully warranted did nothing to make the pain better. Pyrrha felt like she was either going to start crying, screaming or vomiting, under the merciless lash of her friends’ gaze and the suddenly repulsive feeling of Cardin’s hands on her hips.  
  
A glance down at Cardin suddenly reignited all of Pyrrha’s previous apathy for him. He was looking at the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY with a smirk on his face. He didn’t care that he was fucking one of them. Or, even worse, he did care, and he liked it.  
  
“C-come on, Jaune. You don’t need to see this.” Ruby tugged at Jaune’s shoulder, pulling him away from the doorway. Jaune stumbled after her, looking back at a white-faced Pyrrha. He only looked away when his back was turned to her.  
  
Pyrrha almost couldn’t hear Ruby’s words as Weiss took a step into the room, finger raising to point accusingly at her. Nora was half a step behind her, an angry look on her face.  
  
“Pyrrha Nikos! What in the _world_ do you _think_ you are doing?” Behind the short Huntress, Pyrrha could see Ruby hugging Jaune, one arm wrapped around him in sympathy.  
  
As Ruby led Jaune away, she turned her head back to look at Pyrrha. There wasn’t the look of shock or anger or disgust that the rest of the onlookers had, the look that Pyrrha knew she deserved. Instead, there was an evil smile of supreme satisfaction. It was only on Ruby’s face for an instant before she turned back to consoling Jaune.  
  
It was only then that Pyrrha realized how thoroughly she had been set up. That Ruby had been the one to idly suggest getting training. All those times Ruby and Cardin had been talking. Even now, Ruby was leading Jaune away and holding him close in a hug that looked innocent to everyone except Pyrrha.  
  
Pyrrha had been tricked into disgracing herself. And that no one would believe her, not after how eagerly she had thrown herself into the trap that had been set up. Cardin and Ruby might have set this up, but Pyrrha had been the one to spring the trap.  
  
And now there was no way out of it.  
  


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
